


William and Jamie

by NataliaVR



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaVR/pseuds/NataliaVR
Summary: The events of the fanfic belong to the time after the eighth book, Written in My Own Heart's Blood.





	1. All is right at the Fraser's Ridge

**Author's Note:**

> Diana Gabaldon is writing the ninth book about the great love of Jamie Fraser and his wife Claire, Sassenach, who's able to travel through the time! In the Universe of "Outlander" so there is already prequels, and sequels, and spin-offs by author – just about everything you can think of!
> 
> William already knows that he is the illegitimate son of a former state criminal, James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser.
> 
> The fic was written in Russian, but if you prefere to read in English, welcome!

It's 1779. William Ransom was 21, Jamie 58, his wife Claire, 63. Their daughter Brianna was 32 years old. Brianna's husband, Roger Mackenzie - yes, it's the former tiny adopted son of the Reverend Mr. Wakefield. He was already forty years old.  
Two years before Claire's return into the 18th century, Jenny has tried to make his brother marry. She has found nothing better as to choose for this purpose Laoghere, a widow with two children. Marsali was Laoghere's daughter and Jamie's stepdaughter and at the same time, his daughter-in-law because of she was marrit Fergus, Jamie's adopted son.  


Ian, Jr., married Rachel Hunter, sister of Denzel Hunter, and his wife was a cousin of William Ransom, Dottie (daughter of the brother of Lord John Grey).  


* * *  
Frasers' family was growing. Jamie and Claire have got a new foster daughter, Fanny, the youngest sister of the William's beloved Jane, the whore. Also Fergus and Marsali left their eldest son, a brisk Germain, to Grandmere and Grandda. At the family of Ian Jr., his mother Jenny lived by now.  
  


There are new huts around Fraser's Ridge. Jamie has united his men. He is always responsible for them.  
The settlement is protected from the back by almost vertical rocky cliff, towering over the mad confusion of the dark branches of the pine trees. On the opposite slope of the mountain, a huge plot is completely overgrown with Heather. At the distance It looks just bright spot among the dark needles of pine trees and American trees — hemlocks. Prickly branches of tall bushes intertwined and messed up so thick that it was impossible to wade through them. From the top of the ridge you could see the top of the next crest of the mountains, followed by another.  
  


It seems there is no place to arrange housing, but Jamie's countrymen, the Scots are the Highlanders, they are adapted to living on scraps of fertile land, lost among the rocks.  
The air in the Ridge is cool, unlike the stuffy cities in the valley, and slightly wet, but you could breathe easy. Landscapes are pleasing for eye.  
  


Old fragrant spruces framed the cutting on the one hand, and the other accumulated the soft shade of oaks and hazel Hickory. Yellow and white heads of wild flowers shining in the sun among the emerald grass of Alpine meadows.  
Buildings have transformed the meadow that was covered with wild flowering herbs. At the place of burnt Big House, black bald spots sticked, and it wouldn't heal for a long time.

On the new meadow, Roger and his father-in-law Jamie built a new home. This was not yet a spacious cabine built of rough walls, with a pent roof and a dirt floor. Because of the summer time and hot weather, men were not in a hurry with windows, doors and chimneys.  
  


Carved green leaves of strawberries shaped like little heraldic shields and curved stems as if dusted with tiny, sour-sweet hearts berries. The embodied Fraser's—from the French word 'fraise', strawberry—emblem.  
On the slope to the saddle, the view which will be opened from the windows of a new home, there was the most berries. Brianna and Roger's kids— nine- years-old Jem and three-years-old Mandy-covered in red berry juice climbed the slope. Fanny who was twelve harvested berries with them.

  


Brianna frowned was drawing the engineering communications.  
"I want to have hot-water heating, hot water, ice cellar!" she said.  
This tall woman with the fiery hair wouldn't dream. She carried out her plans. Brianna has already started this work around the old Big House, but it was interrupted by the dramatic events on the Ridge.  
Jamie approached to his daughter who was bent over sheets of cardboard-Fergus brought it to her from Wilmington."What is it, а leannan?" injuried he.  
  


Brianna was confused... "Da, I consider if we could have electricity, in new home-  
"El—lec-tree-city?" Jamie did not understand the unfamiliar word.  
Brianna seemed even more confused. "Why... er... This is an invention of my own time. It's light without candles or oil, it's mechanisms producing the hard work instead of human or horse..."  
  


Jamie's eyes lit up with interest. Brianna exciting began to explain that energy could be obtained by converting the force of the falling water into electric one. "We also have a creek with a large difference in levels!" Jamie listened in fascination, sometimes asking questions and believing everything that comes out of this extraordinary woman—his daughter. Another of the two magical women he knew.  
In pendant to Jamie's thoughts? the the sonorous voice of Mandy came from the clearing. "Wemmie, Wemmie! Now it will they who must hide and we'll seek!  
  


"Who knows, maybe three... Mandy, too, can travel through the stones! Who will she grow to?"  
"In our time... In the 20th century", Brianna corrected herself, remembering that "her time"was at the moment. "In the 20th century I was taught about it, I studied in the graduate school of engineering, Da!"  
"Poor lassie... You too, you miss "hot baths" The smile curved the lips of her father.  
It was the turn of his daughter to not understand the joke.  
"Why do you tell about hot baths?"  
"Your mother told me that the hot bath almost had won her willing to rest in the past with me, as I had escorted her to the Craig-na-Dun."  


The young woman raised her eyes to him. "Any hot baths are not worth her love for you, Da!" He turned his head, still smiling at her face."But as It's possible to arrange that both you and hot tubs were in her hand, why I will not do it?@ she said enthusiastically. "With electricity you could grind grain, lift weights, move the goods and many other things! Not everything is to be done by human muscles!  
  


At the same time, both father and daughter made the Scottish guttural sound of satisfaction.  
"Mummy! Mummy!" suddenly Mandy's screaming was heard from the clearing. "They leave me, they come out without me! AAAAA! Wemmie!"  
  


"Mam! She's too little!" Jemmie tried to sound solide. "Fanny and Germaine invite me towards the creek  
The kids were already running towards his grandfather and mother. Red like his grandfather, the head of Jemmie and dark curls, like Claire's, tiny head of Mandy flashed on the background of green grass.


	2. Anxiety

In the evening Claire came out of her surgical tent, sat down to rest before dinner, stretching her slender legs. Jamie entered into the room and stopped his admiring gaze on his wife.  
  
He was shirtless, flushed after the physical work. Jamie was always slim, even at this age. The graceful arch of his collarbone was visible, the balls of the chest muscles and long muscles stood out clearly under his skin. On his chest, where his shirt collar was open, his skin had a bronze hue, but soft skin on the inside of his arms was milky white with bluish pattern of veins.  
  
The shadows made his features softer and the light flickered in the longer curls, staining them the color of cinnamon and amber, where they laid on his shoulders, and coloring them into the dark red and red gold against his naked body.  
  
Obeying to the unconscious attraction always existing between them, Claire reached out in his direction.  
  
"Mo nighean donn", he whispered half inaudibly, catched her fingers and kissed it. Her hand smelled of a mixture of alcohol and some grass.  
  
She wanted to rise on her feet, but Jamie squeezed her shoulder with the other hand, dawned himself behind her into wide wooden chair, car he wanted to join to the peace that her body radiated.  
  
He did not notice the wrinkles around her eyes, either silver threads in her hair. For him she was still brown-haired lass. Jamie's finger gently traced the line of her chin, down to her neck, slided on the convexity of the clavicle. Claire squeezed his hand. He bent his head to kiss her.  
  
White chips stuck on his hair, and Claire took them off. "I've had to do quite a complicated surgery', she said and took off her hand and rubbed her forearm with the other hand."The Young MacConnach pursuing a deer had fallen off the rock and had scarred up his side. Four miles from Ridge, on the next slope. It's lucky that there was his friends who did not panic and brought himi here! Now what is matter tu avoid an intra-abdominal inflammation.  
  
Claire used to tell to Jamie about her medical affaires. He stood behind her and began to rubb her arms, shoulders and neck. The woman blissfully leaned in his direction.  
  
"But I noticed that I was a bit dark in the tent," she said. "There isn't enough light. My eyesight's going!" she said with annoyance.  
  
"Dinna fash, Sassenach! Our daughter has promissed to provide the light without candles into every rooms! And your surgery's the first room where the light would be set!"  
  
"Electric lighting?!" Claire cried. "Hey, I think so she called this phenomenon. There's something to do with the energy of our Creek!" Jamie said not very confidently.  
  
Claire felt the urge to laugh, but suppressed a giggle.  
  
  
Someone knocked on the door, and without waiting for an answer, it swung open. Jamie slumped, his hand on the pistol at his belt. He never know what could happen! But it was Jenny who came out of the Ian Murray's cabine. It was his mother and Jamie's sister.  
  
Jenny was already a grandmother for ten times-the smallest grandchild was the Ian's, here in Ridge-but her figure was still slender as in her youth, in spite of multiple births. Soft curly hair, tightened low back black ribbon, fancy combined color of salt and pepper. Her face was anxious, white-faced Jenny was especially pale today.  
  
"What happened?!" Claire was ready to grab her medical chest and run to help. Jamie is also frowned.  
  
"A bhratair—" she said to Jamie. "We have got Hal's letter."  
"Lord John! John!" Jamie and Claire's words hit each other, Claire was scarred and Jamie hopeful.  
  
Jenny shook her head. "No. His Lordship did write anythihg. Yet, I hope."  
  
She looked uncertainly but dare to say. "Hal told that his nephew fell ill. He is half to die." Jamie froze with a frown. "William is in Charlotte now in grave state. Hal asks Claire to come visit his nephew because she is nearest to him."  
  
Jamie stood up, unable to remain in the place where he has still enjoyed the tenderness of his wife. Claire said that she'd go to the town immediately.  
  
"I'll go with you, Sassenach," Jamie said.  
"No, а bhratair! Ian is ready to escort Claire. You and Rodger and tennants have to defend us!"  
Jamie said, "William is my son. It's my responsibility. I can't to charge you with my own problems." The tips of his ears turned pink.  
  
"Stupid stubborn!" Jenny cried. "Do you want to hurt your son?! Anyone who will see you with him, from the first moment everyone will understand the truth! Do you need it? And him, have you think about the boy?!"  
  
Despite the fact that Jenny was not five feet tall and the growth of Jamie exceeded six, suddenly they found themselves nose to nose. Brother and sister resembled mutual reflection: the same deep blue slanted Fraser's eyes and straight long noses. Jenny was a dark reflection, nocturnal, and Jamie, bright, sunny.  
  
Jamie jerked as if in surprise, and then his shoulders relaxed and sank. He looked helplessly at Claire. His eyes pleaded.  
  
"I can't say anything until seeing... William" — his wife replied sadly. "If... your presence is necessary, I'll just send you a word!"  
  
They both understood the case of the Jamie's presence. No one can deny to Jamie to say goodbye to his son. It would be a pointless ban.  
  
"Ian is really as your family's member." Jenny said categorically. She felt that she has managed to convince her brother."He has more from Frasers than from Murrays. It's not because his mother is a Fraser". She arched her lips into a smile, and her eyebrow repeated lines of the mouth. "It's because his uncle replaced him a father during the most important years of education". Jenny sighed with a half of regret and half of appreciation. "Rachel and I can manage the housholding." she assure Jamie and Claire.  
From her age of ten Jenny ten was the mistres of the estate! Since half a century has passed, but she has not lost her vitality.  
  
Claire watched the family scene and think what to gather into the medical chest for the trip. She was surprised that the Frasers have been arguing without grabbing each other's hair. But anxiety was already twisted her belly: what's with Willie? What is he sick? How will she be able to help him? While she does not examine the young man, she will have not the answers to these questions.  


 

…She had to leave the wounded teenager-the victim of the hunt-in the care of Brianna. Her daughter promised to look after him and to strictly comply all her mother's medical recommendations.  
  
" And if—" I waved my hand, biting my lips angrily. "If something goes wrong—" I remembered hunting for wild boar near castle Leoch, when Jordy-a friend of Dugal and Jamie-had died. I would have not been able to do anythingfor him.  
  
"Well, lad. Take care of your Auntie!" Jamie in the tenth time kissed me, still holding his hand in mine. "Sorry, Ian. I can't give you some money for the way, car I have not money in cash."  
  
Combining the lighthearting of youth and the confidence of experience, 27-year-old Ian shook uncle's hand. For that Jamie had to keep his hands off me at once.  
  
"Dinna fash, Uncle Jamie! It will be alright! Beannachd leat! Goodbye!"  
In the saddle bags we had fur pelts for sharing and some food for the road.


	3. Плюсы и минусы

Ian and I rode towards the river. Our path laid along the ridge. We were hoping to get on some vessel on the nearest river pier.My medical chest full of medical supplies was strapped at my saddle. God knows what might need! I tried not to think about the worst. Without looking back, I knew that Jamie was looking after us until he could see us. He can hold the estate, can fight in the war, but he's not able to do anything for his son now, and the only thing that he could do was to wait. And I didn't like to wait. Just can't wear. Waiting is always the hardest. Acting is better.  
  
My hand and lips still prickled with the memory of Jamie's kiss, I shuffle thoughts in my head passing the time on the road. Dreams of the locomotive, the airplane was replaced by the idea of teleportation;: to disappear in one spot and immediately appear in another. But it's impossible even for me!  
  
On the ship Ian was occupied by reading the "An Apology for the true Christian Divinity" by Robert Barclay, barely deciphering the Quaker text.  
"No, Auntie, I'd better prefer Latin with Uncle Jamie than this..."  
'Why on earth do you read it?"  
"I hope it would make me to understand Rachel better".  
I tried to simulate the sceptical Scottish noise, and Ian lauphed shortly.  
  
As far as me, I couldn't read. I was, as usual, considering and counting my surgical instruments, pawing herbal stocks, carefully protecting my chest from prying eyes.  
They said that in the New World, even more than in the Old one, the folk's very willing to believe in witches and some people will not fail to take the opportunity to hunt for them. For me, if they take me as such. In Salem, asI heard, a few girls have been burned in the recent past. Then, of course, they were acquitted and the people were sorrowful, but the fear of witches yet remain relevant.  
  


After a couple of days by the evening we arrived into the town of Charlotte. Our captain helped us to find people, who conducted us to William Ransom, the former captain of the Royal army.  
  
I looked around. I didn't have the chance to visite Charlotte at the twentieth century. Oh, how could I foresee?!  
The city was been built at that time. It was based in 1769, at the intersection of two ancient trade routes along which the generations of Indians moved up to the Western mountains and down to the coastal plains of the East. Charlotte was named in honor of Queen Charlotte, wife of England's king George III.  
  
  
We found easily the house of Willam because we had its address. He towered above the surrounding buildings as the wonderful mountain. It was built half after the rules of barocco and half of classicism. It was built of pink tuff, are decorated with fancy carved white limestone and columns and statues, but the layout was simple. Just against the entrance, we could see a glimpse of the double-height reception room. The curved stairs on each side of the hallway led straight up two-story wing of the buildin.  
  
Ian and I, we both were located at the rooms upstairs. My room was exactly next to the patient's one. I went immediately to visit him. As soon as I washed my hands with white jug, small white wash-hand basin and a fragrant rose soap. Then the black maid run along the hall and in a bad English lamented the fact that her young master was on the edge of death.  
  
  
In his room the smell of sewage rushed into my nose. I went to the window and quickly opened it and then looked around.   
  
If there wasn't the smell and if William was not so sick, I would have liked William's room. It was the room of a soldier, but given his position in society and wealth. White dressing table with curved legs, on the floor carpet with a soft pile. Bed under a white canopy, bedside table. Nothing more.   
  
На кровати в куче белоснежных подушек выделялся в венчике коротких тёмных волос длинноносый профиль Уильяма. Юноша был бледен, запавшие глаза закрыты, но я прекрасно знала, что под почерневшими веками — такие же глубоко синие кошачьи глаза, что я вижу каждый день, взглянув на Джейми или Брианну.  
При воспоминании о них моё сердце болезненно сжалось. Потому что я скучала по мужу и дочери, но и из-за них самих. Увидят они ещё раз Вилли? «А если бы он не заболел, я бы и не увидела его!» — пришла мысль.  
С улицы в комнату врывалась морская свежесть вместе с запахом цветущих миртовых деревьев, что не улучшило моего настроения.  
Для начала я окинула пациента взглядом, не желая пока будить его. Сыпи нет, кожа хотя и бледная, но чистая.  
Служанка округлила глаза, когда заметила, что я наклонилась к ночному горшку, и чуть не вырвала его у меня из рук.  
— Милочка, спасибо, можешь идти, — прошипела я, стараясь говорить как можно мягче, но вышло язвительно. — Я сама вымою это.  
Сейчас на кухне начнутся разговоры и перешёптывания. Ну, Бичемп, ты попала! Я приготовилась выдерживать любопытные взгляды. Как пить дать, они не будут отличаться доброжелательностью!  
Я задвинула горшок под кровать и направилась в свою комнату за микроскопом.  
То, что я увидела через окуляр, взволновало и одновременно успокоило меня. На предметном стекле в физиологической жидкости плавали характерные шигеллы. Шигеллы, похожие на бледную россыпь сыпи! …Дизентерия. В XVIII веке диагноз зачастую означал приговор. Больные погибали от обезвоживания.  
Я велела принести кипячёной воды, мёд и солонку. Надо отпаивать пациента. Попросила отварить пару горстей изюма — для пополнения содержания калия в организме.  
Я достала порошки самодельных антибиотиков, надеясь, что плесневые грибки помогут бороться с возбудителями болезни. Из-за рвоты Уильяма мне придётся сразу доставать шприцы, любезно изготовленные Брианной в достаточном количестве.  
Прокалывать кожу больного змеиными зубами — сам способ уже попахивает ведовством. Но меня больше волновало не это. Джейми плохо переносит уколы, а как насчёт его сына?  
Я еле дождалась, когда парень проснётся. От безделья я продолжала осматривать спартанское убранство комнаты. Беззащитно смотрелся на тумбочке двойной портрет Джинивы и Изабель Дансени — его двух матерей, с такими же тёмными венчиками волос на голове, как у сына.  
Будучи супругой Лорда Джона, я, конечно, видела их портрет, окаймлённый жемчугами. Этот был каким-то другим… Грустные мысли охватили меня.  
Уильям вдруг открыл глаза и вздрогнул.  
— Матушка Клэр!.. — сказал он неустойчивым голосом, очень похоже на то, как говорил Джейми, когда думал, что я ему привиделась в бреду или во сне.  
— Ну, ну, Вилли, — ответила я, быстро придя в себя по своей хирургической привычке. — Да, это я. Очнись, пожалуйста, я должна тебя осмотреть.  
Он взглянул на меня осоловелыми глазами, икнул, и его вырвало. Хорошо, что я успела подставить белый тазик, который стоял тут же около его кровати.  
Он глядел ошарашенно. Я бесцеремонными руками доктора ворочала его.  
— Прошу тебя: не смущайся! Я сейчас доктор!  
Но девятому графу Эллсмеру и вправду было плохо, потому что он как безвольная кукла болтался в моих руках и не выказывал ни малейших признаков сословной спеси и стеснения от нарушения дресс-кода. Это и пугало меня больше всего. Я отодвинула его холщовую рубашку.  
— Иисус твою Рузвельт Христос! — чуть не закричала я, увидев глубоко запавшую грудь, рёбра, явственно проступавшие сквозь тонкую сухую кожу. Уильям не был тонкокостным, как и Джейми, но истощение и обезвоживание сделали из него еле живой скелет.  
Кто же его так лечил-то? Так бы и задушила прямо руками…  
Температуры у него не было, кожа источала запах больного тела. Но молодой человек не умирал — Дженни или Хэл явно преувеличили. Молодой организм справится с болезнью. Ну и мои маленькие друзья из пробирки помогут! Не бактериям из 18 века тягаться с научным методом лечения антибиотиками!  
Быстро прослушав лёгкие с помощью трубки из плотной бумаги, листок которой лежал в моём саквояже, я убедилась, что органы дыхания у него в порядке.

У нас в Ридже мы почти победили кишечные инфекции, упорно внедряя правила гигиены. Мы с Брианной делали различные виды мыла и меняли на него у соседей другие нужные в хозяйстве вещи. Я чувствовала себя персонажем рассказов из школьного учебника истории — параграфа о том, как начинался торговый обмен.

Рвоту я остановила — уже хорошо. Но обезвоживание дошло уже до опасной черты. В больнице бы ему назначили капельницы.  
Я просидела до утра у постели больного, капая ему на уголок таких знакомых губ регидратирующий раствор и вкалывая антибиотик, пока никто не видит.  
Комнату я покидала, только затем чтобы приготовить новую порцию целебной жидкости. Когда Уильям засыпал, то смотрела в его горшок, следя за цветом мочи. Он пока что не был утешительным, но уже то, что моча вообще выделялась, — давало мне надежду.  
Пациент в очередной раз выпил отвар, который я ему подала, и поморщился: живот болит.  
— Есть будешь?.. Не хочешь — не ешь.  
Юноша помотал головой и бессильно улёгся на подушку.  
Я решила, что надо написать Джейми. Успокоить его и предупредить, что мне придётся задержаться. Планировать ничего не возможно — я знала это по опыту. Но то, что я не увижу Ридж и его обитателей в течение ближайшего месяца, — это точно!  
В своей комнате я поглядела в зеркало, стоящее на камине: волосы вновь растрепались и делали меня похожей на Медузу Горгону. Я быстро провела по ним щёткой и коварно улыбнулась сама себе в предвкушении.  
Я завязала волосы лентой, сверху накинула валявшийся у меня в саквояже хлопчатый чепец, который я никогда не носила, но вот пригодился же! И отправилась на кухню варить куриный бульон с крупой. Служанкам я не доверяла лечебное питание.

* * *  
Иэн, едва приехав со мной, уже рвался назад, домой.  
— Рейчел и дитя Иэн соскучились.  
Первенца назвали Иэн Бартоломью (Партлэн - по-шотландски) Джеймс Брайан Мюррей. Я давно заметила, что в именах детей шотландцы стремятся сохранить всю родословную… Впрочем, назвав дочь Брианной Эллен, и я дала ей имена деда и бабушки по отцу.  
Когда мы с Джейми ощутили угрозу, что Иэн и Рэйчел назовут младенца именем собаки, мы прокрутили в уме десятки английских имён и нашли такое, в честь Варфоломея, одного из 12 апостолов, к которому в качестве домашнего варианта могло подойти имя Ролло. Иэн был заметно обрадован таким чудесным выходом.  
«Соскучились…» Я понимала, что Иэну не очень хочется находиться рядом с кузеном, с которым связано столько неприятностей семье. Да и сидеть без дела наш неугомонный племянник не привык.  
— Хорошо, Иэн, можешь ехать назад. А потом… А потом я попрошу Уильяма проводить меня.  
Племянник поморщился едва заметно.

 

* * *  
Собаки залаяли, оповещая о нашем прибытии домой.  
Иэн опять нашёл где-то в лесу помесь собаки и волка, которую также назвали Ролло. «Раз индейцы меня зовут Братом Волка, надо оправдывать!» Сучка оказалась беременной и вскоре родила двух очаровательных волчиц. Три собаки — и все самки на этот раз. Если будут бегать в лес, от волков не отбиться будет! Джейми и Брианна с моей хирургической помощью стерилизовали всех троих…  
— Что-то вы потрёпаны изрядно! — обеспокоенно сказал Роджер, держа коня за повод.  
Иэн помог мне спешиться.  
— Между собой мы не передрались! — нашла я в себе силы пошутить.  
Но глаза искали Джейми и не находили. В животе завязался уже привычный, так его разэтак, тревожный узел.  
Но Брианна смотрела безмятежно, — конечно, насколько ей это удавалось, — во всяком случае, не показывала признаков беспокойства. Она поцеловала меня, поприветствовав, и повела Уильяма отдохнуть и привести себя в порядок.

…Когда Уильям выздоровел, я, конечно, попросила его проводить меня домой.  
Первая реакция его была — ошарашенность, будто я попросила его поучаствовать в колдовстве. Я попыталась исподволь подвести его к мысли о встрече с его новой… хм… семьёй. Кажется, это удалось, так как Уильям согласился. Он хорошо владел собой, так как его явные опасения не отражались на внешности молодого человека.  
Вначале мы с ним двигались на корабле вдоль побережья, затем высадились на берег, и Уильям купил маленький фургончик с лошадью.  
Пока ехали по открытой местности, всё было спокойно. Но стоило только углубиться подальше в лес, я почувствовала напряжение, ждала тревоги. Будто кто-то большой и живой следил за двумя маленькими фигурками на повозке. «Я чувствую себя как Гулливер в стране великанов!» — промолвил и Уильям. Я поразилась совпадению мыслей.  
Вдруг впереди пролетела по дуге и вонзилась в землю на дорожке стрела. Уильям натянул поводья, чтобы остановить лошадь. Из тёмной массы кустов, ветвей и листвы показался вихрь чёрно-белых длинных перьев, рук, ног, тел! Лошадь и повозку облепили индейцы. Они что-то кричали на своём языке.  
Я лихорадочно соображала, кто это может быть. Чероки, тускара, могавки? Понимают ли они по-английски?  
Уильям мигом прыгнул на спину лошади и пытался нашарить пистолет за ремнём, но его руки были схвачены с двух сторон. Ему не причиняли вреда, но и не давали действовать. Оружие уже было в руках старого индейца.  
Мельком увидев лицо Уильяма, я вспомнила некую ночь при Престонпансе и ещё более молодого человека, вступившегося за мою честь ценой своей жизни. Я была поражена сходству выражений на лицах Уильяма и молодого Лорда Джона. Отец всё-таки, хотя и приёмный!..  
С нами обращались, игнорируя наши протесты и мольбы. Мой милый спутник продолжал спорить, пока ему не дали как следует по шее и не заткнули. Я вздрогнула от жалости. Оба мы оказались перекинуты через конские сёдла, как поклажа.  
Через четверть часа нас доставили в поселение. Очевидно, это был какой-то временный лагерь. На поляне среди кустов были спрятаны шалаши, покрытые ветками и звериными шкурами.  
Я пыталась говорить пленившим нас аборигенам что-то о том, что я целительница, но меня не понимали или не хотели понимать. Уильям стоял в непокорной позе: кулаки сжаты, взгляд исподлобья. Красный камзол, как капля крови, выделялся на зелени листвы и светлой почве. Ему было обидно, что его, бывшего офицера, разоружили столь бесславно. Я думала о том, что мальчик смел и упрям, но совершенно непригоден для военных дел. В отличие от его отца.

Джейми ведь был на все руки мастер! Если говорить о ратных подвигах, то он дослужился до генеральского звания. Он имел полководческое мышление.  
В мирном труде крестьянина ему тоже не было равных. Будучи лэрдом, землевладельцем, он в то же время умел выполнять все сельские работы, и в поле, и в конюшне.  
В Ридже он строил уже второй дом для своей семьи, строил умело, как инженер и строитель! Каменщик и плотник.  
А в свободные вечера я постоянно видела его с книгой. Джейми был образованным человеком своего времени, учился в Париже в университете!  
Он мог найти подход и к малышам! Как жаль, что ему не пришлось открыто нянчить своих собственных детей, держа маленькие головки в чаше своей ладони! Но сколько же у него приёмных! Как широка его душа! Её на всех хватает! А теперь ею завладели внуки: Джемми и Мэнди, а также дети Марсали и Фергюса, Иэна-младшего.

Вышел вождь, и мои сладкие грёзы о любимом мужчине прервались.  
Передо мной стоял крепкий человек с коричневым морщинистым лицом, острым орлиным носом, украшенный перьями орлана и ожерельем из медвежьих зубов.  
Я подумала, что он может быть даже сильно моложе меня, хотя выглядит стариком.  
Он окинул нас проницательным взглядом, задержался на напружиненной фигуре молодого человека. Произнёс слова, которые показались мне смутно знакомыми.  
— «Убийца медведей»? — переспросила я по-английски.  
Он ответил с сильным акцентом:  
— Юноша похож на него, как сын. Сын?  
Я закивала, потом бросила взгляд на Уильяма, который хотел возразить, но… Но не стал.  
— А ты, женщина…  
— Я жена Убийцы медведей! — сказала я, не уточняя, что юноша мне не сын.  
Сын, сын. Сын моего сердца.  
Я люблю Уильяма. И ради Джейми, и ради него самого. Будучи женой лорда Джона, я успела получше узнать Вилли. Тёзка его, Шекспир, утверждал: «Любовь помогает лучше узнать, а знание — нежней полюбить»* . Храбрый, упрямый, избалованный, но благородный молодой человек, впитавший многие хорошие качества его опекуна, Лорда Джона Грея.

Когда индейцы отпустили нас, Уильям задумчиво держал повод, а я, бросая на него лукавые взгляды так, чтобы он не заметил, размышляла о том, что иногда не знаешь, где найдёшь, где потеряешь. О чём думал пасынок, поневоле оказавшийся спасителем своей и моей жизней, благодаря происхождению, я не могла догадаться по его непроницаемому лицу.  
   
* Love talks with better knowledge and knowledge with dearer love (W. Shakespeare. Measure for Measure. Act III, scene 2. Duke - «Мера за меру», акт 3, сцена 2, слова Герцога, перевод мой.)


	4. Призраки

Лето уже кончалось. Если в городах на побережье всё ещё зелено, то в горы осень приходит гораздо быстрее.  
Сентябрь, по-моему, самое прекрасное время для путешествия. Не столь влажно, как весной, не так жарко и удушливо, как летом, лошади не вязнут в снегу, как зимой. Если бы не постоянная опасность со стороны людей и животных, мы чувствовали бы себя совсем хорошо.  
Приближаясь к дому, я всем своим существом ощущала желание скорее оказаться в объятиях Джейми. Мы не виделись больше месяца. Но, к моему разочарованию, он в момент нашего прибытия ушёл на охоту.  
Поначалу Уильям избегал всех, кроме меня. Я поселила его в хирургической палатке.  
Брианна сказала, что у прооперированного перед моим отъездом мальчика бок зажил хорошо, без осложнений, и он давно уже бегает снова на охоту.

 

Матушка Клэр привела Уильяма в маленький домик, пропахший алкоголем, лекарствами, травами. Показала узкую, но удобную кроватку в углу под пологом, сделанным из тонкой белой материи, очевидно для защиты от мошек.  
— Пока стационарных больных у меня нет. А тут тебе, наверное, будет удобнее.  
Да, удобнее. Чтобы не встречаться ни с Иэном, ни с Брианной, ни с… мистером Фрейзером.  
Утром Уильям вышел из палатки и увидел молоденькую, очень красивую девушку с тёмными, вьющимися волосами и большими, мягкими глазами молодой лани.  
Фанни, Фанни! Вот кого был он рад встретить! Как она выросла и повзрослела!  
И она налетела на него со всем восторгом и детской непосредственностью!  
— О, да ты чисто говоришь, девочка! — заметил Уильям.  
— Миссис Клэр — это всё она! — сказала Фанни с обожанием в голосе. — А ещё Жермен. Он помогает мне говорить! И даже учит меня читать!  
— Кто это, Жермен? — нахмурился Уильям.  
— Сын Марсали и Фергюса. Ему 12 лет, — начала Фанни рассказ, но увидела скучающую физиономию собеседника и переменила тему. — Пойдём я тебе покажу кое-что!  
Они пошли вдоль ручья, куда Мэнди было запрещено бегать без взрослых. Малышка хотела увязаться за ними, но бабушка позвала её к себе.  
Глаза Уильяма разбежались при виде крошечных чудес. Удивительные по красоте орхидеи, белые, жёлтые, розовые, были похожи на диковинных птичек, бабочек, рыбок, притаившихся в глубоководных водорослях. Неизвестные грибы блестели, как драгоценные камни. На стволах упавших деревьев отдыхали красные и черные мотыльки. Над водой висели огромные стрекозы, неподвижные, ошеломительные…  
Фанни молча и с восторгом наблюдала за ним.  
Вдруг высокая трава расступилась, и на берегу ручья открылась картина: поваленные стволы, опилки…  
— Это бобры делают запруду? — спросил Уильям, вспомнив лесные походы с па… с Лордом Джоном.  
— Нет, это миссис Брианна хочет заставить природные силы работать на неё! Она, наверное, колдунья!  
И правда, затем он убедился в рукотворном характере сооружения. Уильям, как мог, постарался объяснить девочке, мол, это инженерия, основанная на физических законах бытия, никакого колдовства, но у самого на сердце стало неспокойно. Как он встретится с миссис Маккензи? А с остальными?

Уильям слонялся в окрестностях поместья. У всех были свои дела — один он бездельничал. Но каждый, кто замечал его, считал своим долгом поговорить о чём-то, занять чем-то.  
Джемми и Мэнди прибежали в палатку, увидели Уильяма. Потрещали, позвенели, угостили орехами. «Мы можем показать, где их много!» Побежали прочь: «Мама! Кто это у Ба в палатке? Мы его орехами угостили. Мы не боялись — он совсем такой, как ты! Нет, как деда! Он мужчина! Нет, деда крупнее!» Уильям не слышал, что сказала Брианна.  
Он был благодарен матушке Клэр, что она не устроила публичной церемонии представления Девятого графа Эллсмера. А мистеру Фрейзеру — за то, что ушёл на охоту. Уильям думал, что, может быть, удастся избежать встречи и разговора. С одной стороны, конечно, поговорить бы не мешало, но с другой… Может, отложить?  
Перед ужином Уильям увидел Рейчел и Иэна.  
Рейчел Хантер, нет — Рейчел Мюррей Фрейзер. Жена Иэна, чёртова кузена… Довольно высокая женщина. Смуглая, с орехово-карими глазами, как у газели, Рейчел одевалась в скромные платья оттенков сливок и ореха. Тёмно-русые волосы были собраны заколкой, сделанной из волос её матери, умершей в родах, — Уильям знал это от самой девушки. Когда она ещё была девушкой…  
Уильяму не хотелось встречаться ни с ней, ни с Иэном. Он считал, что кузен увёл у него невесту. Рейчел возилась с младенцем, которого окрестили многосоставным, как обычно, христианским именем, но звать продолжали Огги (от гэльского слова «маленький»).  
Иэн держался как ни в чём не бывало. При виде молодого мужчины с ирокезской татуировкой на лице Уильям вспомнил, как чёртов ублюдок кузен ударил его и как потом Фрейзер шантажировал Уильяма, грозя рассказать всем, кто его настоящий отец, если лейтенант Рэнсом не освободит его долбанного племянника из-под ареста! При этом воспоминании Уильяма затошнило и чуть не вырвало.  
На беду, в этот момент, когда он наклонился над землёй, его увидел маленький Джемми.  
— Бабуля, бабуля! Дяде Уильяму плохо!  
«Дядя!» — сердито подумал Уильям. Живо же они его включили в свою чёртову семейку! «Дядю» нашли… Тоже мне! Но отчего-то на душе стало тепло. У Уильяма были тётя, бабушка, дедушка, которые его любили… Они всегда окружали его теплом, заботой, он всегда чувствовал себя комфортно, знал, что любим. Маленький он был любим всеми, даже слугами… Хотя, как выяснилось, не всегда догадывался о природе этой любви. Дальше лучше было пока не думать, и он перескочил мыслями на того, кто для него был отцом с детства и до… до того июньского дня…  
Лорд Джон, чёрт его дери!  
Уильям знал, что Лорд Джон любит его, как сына. Молодой человек был благодарен, что папа, как он его звал, помог ему стать офицером. С 15 лет Уильям начал служить, получив лейтенантский, а потом капитанский чин. Он вспоминал свой красный мундир, прекрасные белые лосины, на которые засматривались девочки-соплюшки. А теперь, когда весь мир его разрушен, куда податься? И в армии его выключили, и…  
У юноши разболелась голова, но, вместо того чтобы попросить у матушки Клэр порошок, он пошёл прогуляться к ореховым зарослям, которые показали ему детишки.  
Мимо проехали на красивых лошадках Фанни и Жермен, бросив на него лукаво-ироничные взгляды. Встретив его глаза, Жермен деланно раскаялся, опустив русо-пепельную голову.  
«Девушки не будут прохода давать!» — ревниво подумал Уильям о внуке хозяев поместья.

Гуляя, он вспоминал дни болезни, бред и галлюцинации.  
Хотя он уже не служил в британской армии, условия его существования не были комфортными, кухарка и экономка Лорда Джона, миссис Фигг с её заботой и вкусной едой была далеко от него, и он не всегда, по беспечности, следил самостоятельно за гигиеной, как выражалась матушка Клэр. Поэтому заболел. Боль в животе, понос, рвота и лихорадка скрутили его в считанные часы и заставляли мечтать только о смерти.  
Но ещё хуже были моральные страдания.  
Ему грезилось, будто он попал в туман в окрестностях Хэлуотера. Однако юноша не был в одиночестве в этой меловой каше. То ли призраки, то ли фигуры из сновидений окружали его.  
Восьмой граф Эллсмер, как на портрете, в богатом камзоле и завитом парике: «Ты не мой сын! Проклятый ублюдок! Отойди от меня! Не позорь!»  
Папа… Лорд Джон в красном офицерском мундире. «Мальчик мой! Я люблю тебя и буду любить всегда! Не волнуйся за меня, мы скоро встретимся!»  
Мама, похожая на пресвятую Деву Марию, глядела на него ласково: «Прости меня, сынок!» Воспитавшая его тётя Изабель, которую он привык считать своей матерью.  
Дотти Грей с Дензелем Хантером, Рейчел — с Иэном Мюрреем, все четверо счастливы, машут Уильяму и улыбаются.  
Из тумана возникает рука… Рука Джейн. Белая, неживая. Джейн…  
Почему ему так не везёт в любви?

И всё пропадает. «Эй! Постойте!» — хочет крикнуть Уильям, но понимает, что это неприлично для графа. Для графа неприлично, но он не граф, а ублюдок! Бастард!  
С тех пор как он узнал о своём происхождении, Уильям много думал об этом. Ему было стыдно, что он обманывал всех. Обманывает вот уже более 20 лет!  
Из тумана выплыло лицо Мака. Вначале оно было расплывчатым: Уильям не помнил его с детства. Затем становилось неудивительно похожим на мистера Фрейзера, молча и с любовью наблюдавшего за молодым человеком.   
«Мак! Мак! Возьми меня с собой!» — закричал Уильям, будто ему было шесть лет. Но лицо растаяло, уступив место другому.

Матушка Клэр… Уильям поморщился. «Я всё ещё, независимо от обстоятельств, хм, твоя мачеха!» — вспомнил он её усмешку и отвернулся.  
— Уильям! — позвала она. — Доброе утро!  
Даже сейчас, под сенью гикори в Ридже, Уильям заново ощутил телом дрожь, которая прошла по нему от этого голоса, этого видения, словно он опять лежит в своей кровати в Уилмингтоне, больной, умирающий.

Призрак! Он попытался тогда взять себя в руки, уговорить себя, что это просто болезненные видения, это снится.  
Но нет, это не бред, она и в самом деле пришла, помяла живот тёплыми энергичными руками, заставила показать язык, как маленького. К своему удивлению, Девятый граф Эллсмер повиновался. Ему было совсем худо: слабость и учащённый пульс, пронизывающий холод в руках.  
Она подарила ему ободряющую улыбку.  
— Я принесла тебе медовой воды. Выпей.  
Клэр подняла ему голову и налила медовой воды в рот. Он глотал, возможно, слишком жадно, так что дело окончилось новым приступом рвоты. Не почувствовав облегчения, Уильям свернулся на манер креветки, обнимая свой живот и дрожа.  
— Нужно выпить гораздо больше, — твёрдо сказала Клэр и поднесла к губам чашку.  
При виде жидкости в чашке, Уильям почувствовал новый позыв к рвоте, но она всё равно соединила посудину и его синеватые губы.  
— Ты должен пить ещё, — повторяла Клэр упорно, как попугай.  
Это утомляло Уильяма, и он не реагировал. Не получая ответа, она прибегла к физическому принуждению ещё раз. Поддерживая шею пациента, она повернула его голову к чашке.  
— Надо… — сказала она с намёком на улыбку. — Ты умрёшь, если не выпьешь как минимум полгаллона* воды в течение ближайших нескольких часов.  
«Полгалллона! - ахнул Уильям.- Ну и пусть умру…» — жалко подумал он. Не то что бы он не надеялся выздороветь, ведь матушка Клэр здесь, рядом с ним. Но зачем жить? Кем быть? Какое будущее его ждёт? Проклятый бастард!  
Её безжалостная попытка окончилась попаданием жидкости не в то горло, кашлем и тошнотой. Он прижал живот обеими руками, проглотил остатки воды, отчаянно пытаясь удержаться от рвоты, но безрезультатно.  
Клэр с сочувственным видом пробормотала ругательство и ушла за новой порцией жидкости.

А эти ужасные уколы, как она называла — «инъекции»! Никогда Уильям не слыхал, чтобы кого-нибудь так лечили. Они были обставлены, как колдовство! Мешочек с приделанным зубом змеи на конце наполнялся жидкостью, которая получалась от разведения водой порошка, подозрительно напоминающего цветом плесень. Он страшно боялся этих змеиных зубов!  
А Клэр только посмеивалась:  
— Джейми тоже не в восторге от уколов! Но это не мешает ему быть суперменом во всём остальном!  
«Супермен»! Ну и выражение!..

Однажды утром Уильям впервые почувствовал себя сносно. Солнце заглядывало в окно, и хотелось встать и побежать на улицу, подышать воздухом, вздохнуть полной грудью.  
Она вылечила его, хотя ещё несколько дней слабость мешала ему покинуть постель.  
Когда Клэр собралась назад, он со смешанным чувством подумал, что надо ехать с ней.  
С одной стороны, проводить надо: дорога опасная. С другой стороны, появляться в Ридже у него не было ни малейшего настроения.

Пока он болел, они не особенно разговаривали. Но, сидя бок о бок в повозке, молчать было невозможно. Мысли миссис Фрейзер прозрачно отражались на её физиономии. Бесконечные разговоры сокращали время пути.  
   
*Галлон - около четырёх литров, соответственно, полгаллона - литра два.


End file.
